


The Journey

by tenpercentbatteryremaining (Louiseeeee)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, kind of, maybe more extreme canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseeeee/pseuds/tenpercentbatteryremaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert meet on the Eurostar from Paris to London.</p><p>And then again on the train from London to Leeds.</p><p>And then again on the bus from Leeds to Emmerdale.</p><p>And then finally...</p><p>(Four part fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paris to London

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! Sorry the title is so lame, haha.
> 
> Also, this is my first multi-part fic of any sort but I do plan to upload all parts within a few days of one another, but bear with me.
> 
> Find me: tenpercentbatteryremaining.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Emmerdale. If I did Robert would be a bit less of an arse by now.

 

He'd got the call that morning. Through Chas' excited babble, Aaron only managed to make out the words "engaged" and "wedding" before his mum calmed down enough to tell him that James had proposed. His first thought was, _at least one of us has a successful love life_ , before he packed the last few of his things from his ex's flat and left for the Eurostar.

At least now he didn't have to look for a new place to live.

Now he sat willing the train doors to close with his mind. The seat beside him was empty, the only one in the whole carriage it seemed. There were still another five minutes before the Eurostar was meant to leave, but that still left enough time for some lucky fucker to make it and invade Aaron's personal space.

 _Quatre minutes_ , four minutes. Maybe he'd be lucky for once, maybe- or not. Some blonde arsehole was now making his way down the aisle, head bent over his ticket, before he finally made it to where Aaron was sat, glancing at him briefly before reaching up and placing his bag beside Aaron's in the overhead luggage compartment. (And Aaron was only slightly ashamed to admit that his eyes were drawn to where the man's shirt rose up, revealing a strip of skin.)

The man looked down as Aaron hurriedly looked back up and, damn, the guy was attractive. The man's face was flushed and his hair was ruffled. He had clearly ran for the train. Aaron hurriedly tried to think what "sorry for staring" was in French, but before he could speak, the guy beat him to it.

"I don't always look this shit," the stranger stated. "My meeting ran late."

The man was English, and for Aaron who had been living among the French for the last year, it was strange to hear such a familiar accent. The bloke mistook his surprise as misunderstanding and spoke slower when he said, "sorry, do you not speak English?"

Aaron huffed out a laugh. "I do, just didn't expect you to as well."

"Oh." the man laughed and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet someone from back home. Robert."

Aaron refrained from rolling his eyes and shook Robert's hand. He had wanted a nice quiet journey, but introductions meant he'd be forced to make some sort of conversation. "Aaron."

The doors that Aaron had been willing to shut finally did, minutes too late, and Robert took his seat next to Aaron.

Unfortunately, Aaron would bet the next two hours won't go as quickly as he would've liked.

 

*~*~*~*

 

There was probably just under an hour and a half to go until they reached London, Robert wasn't really keeping track. He'd finished up a couple of last details for the deal he'd made with the estate in Paris, talked with the firm back in London and played a bit of Candy Crush. But now he was bored. It'd been ages since he'd had a proper conversation with someone outside of work, and Aaron was sitting _right there_. It was obvious he wasn't a chatty person, but Robert was desperate. All his friends at home in London were people he knew at work, all they talked about was _work_. Robert worked for a company who bought over failing estates and rejuvenated them, gave them a new lease of life. It paid well, and it was rewarding too. His trip to Paris had been to sort out a deal with a French company the firm wanted to partner with, extending their clientèle abroad. It'd been completely successful and Robert couldn't be happier. He'd been promised a promotion following the deal which gave him countless opportunities. He could stay in London, move to any other company location in the UK or, hell, he could even go to the Paris firm if he wanted to.

Robert had spent a lot of the last half an hour or so thinking about it, mulling over the different possibilities. One that kept popping up was the idea to move to the firm in Leeds. He had family up there, his _only_ family. Granted things were a bit...tense with his brother, but his sister was there and his step-mum too. It'd been a long time since he'd seen them. That was his fault though, moving away, taking a job down south. But surely things would be better now, maybe now would be the time...

He had to stop thinking about it, there was plenty of time to make a decision. Robert needed to distract himself before he went crazy.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Aaron gazed out of the window as the train hurtled through the north of France. The scenery was breath-taking, he was now starting to wish he'd done a bit more sight seeing in his time abroad. Too late now, he guessed.

They were about half an hour into the journey, in which time Robert had taken two phone calls and had assumed that Aaron turning to face him when his phone rang the first time had been out of interest, not instinct at the sudden noise. "I just closed a big deal for the company I work for," he had boasted with a smirk before answering the phone with a pointed "Robert speaking."

Aaron had turned his head back to the window and that's where he was at now. Watching and thinking. His thoughts ranged from the probable speech he'd have to make at his mum's wedding to the fact that he had to admit that he at least had some eye candy on the journey, even if he wasn't looking at him right then. Subtly avoiding him, really, in the hope that Robert wouldn't try make more conversation. Aaron was tired. And hungry actually, he'd skipped breakfast to make the seven AM train. He was also a little bit sad, to be honest, seeing that he had just broken up with someone. And he guessed he was also a little-

"So what brought you to France?" Robert said suddenly, causing Aaron to frown and turn to look at him.

"That's your business, is it?"

"You being the only person I have to talk to on this train makes it my business, yes," Robert raised an eyebrow at him. "Unless you were there escaping from the law, in that case I don't want to know, for my own sake."

Aaron scoffed. "I moved with an ex."

"Why?"

"Eh, because I hated them?" Aaron's voice was laced with pure sarcasm.

"Them? Male, I'm assuming, then?" Robert looked smug; Aaron wanted to deck him.

"Yeah." Aaron gave Robert a cold look, "You got a problem?"

Robert's eyes widened only slightly, unnoticeable if you weren't focussing, but Aaron was, because he wanted to know if he was sitting beside a homophobic ass for the next hour and a half.

"No. I've had to-"

"Um, excuse me?" They were interrupted by two stewards, one male, one female, manning the food trolley. "Any hot drinks, sandwiches, snacks?" The woman was directing the question to both of them, while obviously staring at Robert. She started batting her eyelids, but Aaron interrupted. He was starving and he wasn't missing out on food just so Robert could get some stranger's number.

"I'll have a ham sandwich and a tea please, thanks."

The man at the other end of the trolley started making Aaron's tea while the stewardess took his money, almost missing it because she wouldn't take her eyes off of the man next to him.

"What about you?" she asked Robert, her French accent strong. Aaron had noticed Robert'd been pleased with her flirting at first, now he was starting to look a little creeped out by her staring. Like, _sure_ , Aaron knew Robert was hot, but he seriously didn't think staring for _that_ long was necessary.

"Yeah, tea as well, thanks."

Tea in hand and sandwich on his lap, Aaron was sitting back to watch the show. It was funny, watching Robert's facial expressions as the girl took out a pen and starting writing on a napkin, before wrapping it around the paper cup and handing it to Robert with a smile.

They waited in silence, Robert not moving the napkin until the stewards were in the next carriage. The minute the electric doors closed behind them, Aaron cracked up.

"Ooooh let's see what she wrote." He teased, smiling harder as Robert gave him a look.

"It's just ' _Call me, Rebecca x_ ' and then a phone number," Robert rolled his eyes, crumpling up the napkin and placing it on his fold down table.

"You already taken?" Aaron asked, bemused. He'd half expected Robert to pull out his phone and call the girl immediately to suggest a quickie in the Eurostar toilets.

"No," Robert smiled at him, looking pleased with himself all of a sudden. "She was hot, but the guy was hotter," Robert stated with an over exaggerated shrug. "And I don't settle for second best."

Aaron could almost feel the light bulb go off above his head as he started to understand what Robert was saying, and why he was saying it. Aaron felt like a bit of an arse for assuming he was homophobic, but only the teeny, tiniest amount.

"So, you're what, bi then?" Aaron asked, ignoring Robert's smug face as he watched Aaron piece everything together.

"Yep. And you are...?"

"Gay." Fuck, it felt so easy to say it now.

"Cool."

Aaron finally took a bit of his sandwich and Robert took a sip of his tea, a comfortable silence setting over them.

 

*~*~*~*

 

 _Well, the journey had been interesting so far_ , Robert thought to himself. He'd been hit on and had come out to a somewhat grumpy stranger. Not your average train journey.

He looked towards Aaron who was staring out the window as he had been the majority of the time. Robert watched him as he pondered what to say, how to start a conversation.

Aaron was, hands down, one of the most attractive men-  _people-_  Robert had ever met. And he'd met a lot of people. Robert could admit that, he _appreciated_ good looking people. And he was snarky and sarcastic, pretty much Robert's exact type. Someone to keep him on his toes.

"So," he began, getting Aaron's attention. "What'd you do for a living?"

"In France I was a bartender, but I was a mechanic before that." Aaron sat up a bit straighter, to Robert's relief. He took it as a sign that Aaron was actually going to give in and talk to him.

"I was a mechanic once!" Robert grinned excitedly, inexplicably delighted that they had something in common, something to talk about.

"Yeah?" a small smile broke out on Aaron's face, and Robert's grew wider.

"Yeah, it wasn't for a great length of time, but I've always had a love for cars."

"Oh, mate. Wait 'till I tell you about this Aston Martin we had in for a flat tyre..." 

The conversation somehow moved from there to Liverpool FC to everything and nothing. The grumpy Aaron he had seen earlier had loosened up, become more animated, and Robert loved every second of it. Aaron was just, _incredible_. He was funny, and witty- he had Robert in stitches more than once- but he was also passionate. In the space of forty-five minutes they'd had about three arguments and six 'heated debates'.

And as Aaron told Robert about the dog he used to own, the insistent butterflies in his stomach fluttered in time to the pounding of his heart.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Aaron didn't know what had gotten into him. He was having a conversation with a stranger he'd only just met. Like, a full on conversation. Aaron didn't usually do that.

Then again, Robert wasn't what he expected. He was charming and funny. They had things in common, he was so easy to talk to, and argue with.

Aaron was enjoying the train ride ten million times more than he thought he would. And he'd smiled more than he thought he would too.

"So where are you headed?" Robert was asking now, and Aaron didn't hesitate to reply.

"Just back to the village where my mum lives, the place that was home before I moved away. I don't know if you would've heard of it, it's near Leeds though. Emmerdale?"

Robert straightened up as if he'd been given an electric shock. " _Emmerdale?!_ "

"You...you've heard of it?" Robert's reaction was puzzling Aaron. I mean, sure, they have the odd serial killer and explosion every once in a while but it wasn't _that_ bad-

"That's where I grew up! That's- that's where my family live!" The excitement on Robert's face was almost childlike.

"You're kidding, mate." Aaron couldn't believe it, what's the chance of meeting someone from _Emmerdale_ on the Eurostar?

"No, really! You'll probably know them. Diane? That's my step-mum. And my sister Victoria and-"

"No fucking way, you're Robert Sugden?"

"The one and only." Robert's cockiness made Aaron roll his eyes, but wow. This situation was fucking insane.

"You'd probably know my mum then, Chas? She own's half the pub with Diane."

"Yes! Yeah, of course. That'd make you Aaron Livesy then, right? Fuck, the last time I remember seeing you, you were, like, thirteen or something. Small world right?"

"Yeah," Aaron's voice was reduced to a whisper as he tried to take it all in. Robert sat watching him, as he was watching Robert. "Fuck."

Robert's smile grew again, making it obvious to Aaron that another thought had passed through his head. "So, that's where you're headed? Emmerdale?"

Aaron nodded. "Me too!" Robert said excitedly, "I'm heading up for a visit. I- uh, I didn't leave things too well, and there's a chance I could be moving back up there for work. I just want to make sure everything could work out, you know."

Robert's sad smile pulled at Aaron's heart strings. He knew all about the Sugden's history, nothing was a secret in Emmerdale, and even though Robert was in the wrong, Aaron couldn't help feel sorry for him. From one screw-up to another, he could relate.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Robert gave Aaron a grateful smile. "But wow," he continued, "I can't believe you're _Robert Sugden_."

The sound of Robert's laughter filled his ears and warmed his heart.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Finally making it off the train in a rainy London, they made their way from St. Pancras to King's Cross where they had almost forty minutes until the train to Leeds. Robert headed off to the toilets and to "pick up his ticket" or something, Aaron didn't dwell too much on it. They'd swapped numbers on the walk over, so Robert found Aaron again with no problem, both of them settling down to wait in a cosy café, resuming their easy conversation.

Though this time it was different, they weren't strangers any more.


	2. London to Leeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, first off, the thing about air conditioning on English trains...I had to bring it up. I don't know if it's true or not, but I was down there in the height of summer with my bff last year and one thing I remember clearly was that the trains were so freaking hot that we constantly had our faces placed up against the dirty wee windows that only opened an inch. 
> 
> I don't think I had anything else to say...thanks for your comments on the first chapter, hope you enjoy! x
> 
> oh, and this fic is just very self indulgent and cheesy so...

The train from London to Leeds was a lot quieter than the Eurostar and Robert and Aaron bagged themselves a table with four seats no problem.

The rain pelted on the windows as Aaron sent his mum a quick text, letting her know where he was. Robert waited patiently in the seat across from him, head held up by his arm. His jacket was on the seat next to him, the trains in England weren't great on the air conditioning front and Robert couldn't help but notice that Aaron was still in his hoodie.

"You not roasting?" Robert asked casually as Aaron tucked his phone back in his jeans pocket.

Aaron shrugged. "Not really," but he pushed his sleeves up anyway, clasping his hands together and resting his head on top. Robert short-circuited.

Never in his life did he ever think _forearms_ were something that would get him going, so to speak. But, holy shit, Aaron's were doing the trick. His forearms were strong, the muscles shifting as Aaron moved to scratch his stubble, it wasn't hard for Robert to imagine Aaron's upper arms, and let's just say he was really glad for the fist he was leaning his head on to stop his jaw from dropping open.

Robert cleared his throat and leaned back. Aaron resting his elbows on the table had caused the space between them to decrease. Not that Robert was really complaining, let's be real, but he needed some breathing space before he did something like, _kiss_ Aaron. Robert scoffed under his breath, _now that would be a stupid move._

The sound of Robert's quiet scoff had grabbed Aaron's attention and Robert rushed to fill the silence before Aaron started asking any questions.

"So, this bloke your mum's marrying, he alright?" He patted himself on the back for that one. Inquisitive, but not too intrusive or idiotic.

"Yeah. He's not bad." Robert raised an eyebrow at Aaron who rolled his eyes back. Robert had teased him earlier about not being very descriptive. "He's a bit dull. But he's harmless, and that's what my mum needs."

"And what do _you_ need?" Robert couldn't help but ask with a smirk. Aaron just replied with a shake of his head and a huff of laughter.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Three stops into the journey and the train was starting to fill up a bit. The the carriage had been gradually accumulating passengers with every station they'd passed through. Aaron was glad that him and Robert had managed to keep their own space so far, but it didn't look like it would last much longer with the amount of people waiting at the next station they'd come to a stop at.

Aaron and Robert shared a look as a couple of young girls started to make their way down the aisle, looking at the empty seats beside the pair before giving one another a look as if to say _'that'll do'_.

Aaron shifted over a little bit closer to the window. He wasn't going to be an arse and deny two teenage girls seats. He glanced at Robert as he did so, to see him looking between Aaron and the girls who were getting closer. Aaron could basically see the wheels turning in his head.

What Robert did next surprised him. When the two girls were just about to sit, he edged his way off the seat asking them to "hold on a sec," before making his way round the table and sitting down right next to Aaron, giving him a small smile, looking shy for the first time since Aaron had met him.

Aaron felt his face and neck heat up and he turned towards the cool window in an attempt to hide his expression from the man next to him. He had a feeling Robert's actions meant something, but Aaron just wasn't quite sure what it was.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Robert was laughing at an anecdote Aaron had been telling him about his best mate, Adam, when Aaron started yawning. Within the next half an hour, while Robert was thinking if Aaron could vouch for him, then maybe his sister hadn't done so bad this time, Aaron's eyelids started drooping and he surrendered to his exhaustion, leaning his head against the window next to him. Robert let him be, Aaron had mentioned being too busy packing the night before to get much sleep.

They had about an hour left before they reached Leeds, plenty of time for a nap, but unfortunately for Aaron, the vibrations of the windows were making it too difficult for him to drop off. Robert kept an eye on him with second-hand discomfort. He had an idea, he didn't know if it was too soon for them, but when he watched Aaron grimace for the third time he surrendered, tugging his sleeve to get Aaron's attention. Aaron looked at Robert through bleary eyes as he was guided to lean his head on Robert's shoulder. He didn't protest in the slightest, too tired to care, but Robert allowed himself a small smile in the moments that he hesitated before resting his own head on top of Aaron's to make sure he didn't slide off.

One of the girls sitting across from them was engrossed in her phone, earphones securely in place, but the other had glanced up from her book in time to see the interraction. Robert caught her eye and he couldn't ignore the small jolt of fear that coursed through his body.

But instead of sneering, she smiled. "You guys make a cute couple."

"Uh, th- thanks." Robert stuttered. He wasn't used to comments like that, and the relief that flowed through his body was enough to distract him from the fact that they weren't actually together.

But, oh well.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Little did Robert know that Aaron hadn't been asleep quite yet.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Aaron was wakened by Robert as the announcement was made that they'd soon be arriving in Leeds.

He raised his head, slightly disorientated but feeling ten times better, and Robert's face was right there. Robert wasn't facing him directly, but he was watching him, and that was distracting enough that Aaron opened and closed his mouth a few times like a goldfish before finally blurting out a _'thanks'_.

"My pleasure," Robert smirked at him before turning to the table where there were a couple of paninis, packets of crisps and coke cans. Aaron subtly checked for any signs that he'd drooled on Robert before following his eye-line to the food on the table.

"What's all this?" Aaron asked as he stretched his back. Even if he had been using an attractive bloke as a pillow, sleeping on a train was no fun.

"Well," Robert began, "I wasn't too sure what you liked, but I got some stuff from the catering trolley to give us something to eat on the bus."

"That's great, thanks." Aaron smiled at him, instinctively giving Robert's arm a squeeze before picking up one of the paninis to inspect.

"Not get any numbers this time?" Aaron joked, with an unwelcome lump in his throat.

"No," Robert glanced at Aaron. "The hot guy on my shoulder probably put them off."

Aaron swallowed the lump, Robert's words mixed with the fact that he'd not denied calling them a couple giving him a strange sense of...hope. Though realising that he had anything to hope for caught Aaron off guard.

As the train came to a stop, they grabbed their lunch and their bags from the luggage holders before walking through the station and out into the surprising afternoon sun. Aaron watched Robert as he started to head to the bus stop only a few meters away. When he'd gotten on the train that morning, Aaron hadn't thought that this is how the journey would have turned out. He hadn't expected he would have met Robert. If they'd parted ways in London, Robert would have become his favourite story to tell when he got home. But now, Robert was the one Aaron wanted to tell the story with for years to come.

Robert was a few feet away when he noticed Aaron wasn't at his side. "You coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

Aaron picked up his bag and followed him.


	3. Leeds to Emmerdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)

  
They didn't have to wait long for the next bus to Emmerdale, only a mere five minutes of Aaron replaying over every moment with Robert so far, before it came trundling along.

Now they were sat side by side, once again, halfway up a nearly empty bus. The driver was old and didn't say much as they paid for their tickets, but that suited Aaron fine. Close to an hour pressed up to Robert's side, uninterrupted by train staff or teenage girls.

Chas was texting him again, and he had a couple of messages from Paddy and Adam too. _Almost there, not long now_ , he kept reassuring them, though he couldn't help notice that Robert's phone hadn't gone off once since the Eurostar.

"Do Diane and that know you're coming?" he asked, curious.

"Hm?" Robert asked distractedly while looking out the window. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Aaron shrugged went back to his phone. His mum had sent him a message full of smiling emojis, simultaneously making him shake his head but also look forward to seeing her even more. Her excitement was rubbing off.

It didn't take long for the excitement to permeate to the depths of his stomach as his mind turned, once again, to Robert. A nervous excitement rippled through his stomach like a wave at the thought of seeing Robert everyday for the next week or so- Robert hadn't said how long he was staying for. Just the thought of being around him had Aaron's blood heating up.

But at the same time, he started to think, _what if things changed?_ What if the little bubble they'd accidentally created burst, leaving Aaron back to where he was in the early hours of this morning: alone. He would say heartbroken, because the thought of Robert turning him down _definitely_ made him feel that way, it was just that breaking up with Ed hadn't. There hadn't been a spark between them for a while, and Aaron started to worry that the one he thought he'd felt was just excitement at the opportunity to get away from Emmerdale. But the familiarity in a foreign country had stopped him from ending it until the perfect opportunity called him at eleven thirty seven the night before.

With Robert, he already felt the spark. It had snuck up on him, secretly burning away over the last few hours until he had stopped and thought about it, then it had flared, as if the action of Robert offering his shoulder as a pillow then lightly touching Aaron's head with his own had been a can of petrol being thrown on the fire.

Aaron glanced at Robert, again. He looked peaceful, deep in thought, calmly watching the world go by outside the window. Aaron opened his mouth a fraction, started to form the words, _when we're in the village maybe we could go for a drink together sometime?_ , on his tongue. But then he stopped, mind going into overdrive. _What if Robert didn't feel the same? What if Aaron had just been reading too much into Robert's actions, when he was just being a decent human being? Just because he was bisexual didn't automatically mean he would be attracted to him, right?_

So Aaron forced his mouth closed and turned back to his phone.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Now Robert understood why Aaron had spent so much of the train ride staring out the window. It was fascinating, watching other people go about their day-to-day lives, watching city scenes transform into fields, trees and hills.

Finally though, he got sick of looking at similar fields, trees and hills. It was all green, green and green. He looked around at Aaron who was tapping away at his mobile, and the first thought that popped into his head was, _now that's something I'd never get sick of looking at_.

"Hey," he said gently and Aaron looked up at him through his eyelashes. "You looking forward to seeing everyone?"

"Yeah, course." Aaron tucked his phone away, leaning his head against the back of his seat to look at Robert properly. "It's you I should be asking that to, you've been away a lot longer than I 'ave."

Robert was petrified. He'd left things horribly with Andy and God knows if anyone would welcome him back with open arms. But why was he keeping these thoughts to himself, when Aaron was sitting right there.

"I'm terrified." Robert chewed at the inside of his lip as he looked away from Aaron. He didn't want to see any sort of sympathy, it was his own fault. He startled slightly when a hand landed on his forearm.

"Hey, look at me," Robert did. "It'll be fine, mate. It all happened a long time ago, it's all in the past. This is the chance for a fresh start. Plus," Aaron smiled cheekily, "just keep being mates with me and they'll come around. Everyone loves me."

Robert laughed louder than he probably should have, the relief overwhelming from knowing that he had someone on his side. Eventually their laughs faded out until they were doing nothing more than simply grinning at one another, Aaron's hand still placed on Robert's arm. Robert reached out with his free hand to pat Aaron's in thanks, but he somehow ended up gently covering Aaron's hand with his own, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks, Aaron." It came out as a whisper, their beaming grins faded to lingering smiles.

"No problem." was Aaron's reply, followed by him biting his lower lip.

Robert could hear himself breathing heavily, eyes flitting all over Aaron's face. Robert didn't even know how close they were, but it felt both too close and too far away. He wanted to kiss Aaron, _so badly_ , and if it were anyone else he would have probably done it already. But this was _Aaron_. He was different in the best way possible. Robert didn't even know how Aaron felt and there was no way in hell he was ruining this before it'd even had the chance to properly start.

The bus driving over a bump in the road startled them from their trance, looking away from one another quickly and clearing their throats.

"So, um," Robert began. He wasn't going to let it get awkward. "What's the best thing to order from Vic when I get to the pub?"

"Oh, her pie definitely." Aaron replied without a second thought.

Aaron's easy reply made Robert let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 

*~*~*~*

 

They were almost there. Aaron recognised the fields and roads around him from past trips in and out of the village.

Robert was getting angsty, he could tell. He kept bouncing his knee and chewing on his thumb nail.

Their... _moment_ earlier was being casually avoided. Aaron didn't even know if Robert had even been thinking the same as he'd been thinking which, honestly, had been a jumble of _should I kiss him? Is he going to kiss me? His face is nice. No I won't kiss him. I've been over this. But if he kisses me..._ before the perfectly, or horribly, timed bump had appeared, Aaron hadn't decided which it had been. The perfect save or the horrible interruption.

Shit, they were here. This was their stop. Emmerdale Village.

Robert looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was frozen to his seat, staring out at the village, everything coming back to him at once.

"Robert." Aaron spoke softly as he lifted his bag from the floor. "We have to get off."

"Yeah, course." Robert stood up immediately, coming to his senses. They grabbed the rest of their luggage before heading to the bus doors and stepping off, nodding their thanks to the driver.

The little wooden bus shelter looked exactly the same as Aaron remembered it. Everything did, so far. It really felt like coming home.

He looked towards the pub just down the road where his mum and Paddy and Adam were most likely waiting.

He turned to Robert who was as white as a sheet as he looked towards The Woolpack.

Aaron nudged him with his elbow. "You ready?"

Robert turned to him, determination forming on his face. "As I'll ever be."

 

*~*~*~*

 

Aaron walked through the doors first, giving Robert an extra moment to prepare himself.

The sight he walked into was not what he was expecting.

It seemed like everyone he knew, so basically the entire village, was in the pub. There were a couple of balloons and a hastily made "Welcome Home!" banner underneath a "Happy Engagement!" one. Aaron smiled at the sight, the Dingles couldn't resist a good party, especially if it was a double celebration.

Chas came flying towards him with a shout. "Aaron, love! You're here, you're finally home!"

"Hiya Mum." He smiled into her shoulder. While it'd been nice to get away, he had to admit it felt great to be home. Paddy, Adam, Victoria and Diane were all waiting their turn behind Chas, the rest of the family cheering. Actually, that reminded Aaron...

"Robert!" The exclamation from Diane sounded just as he pulled away from his mum, turning to look behind him. Robert looked shocked, he obviously hadn't expected the entire village to be crowded into the pub.

Diane ran over to her step-son, Victoria on her heels. She started to pull Robert into a hug. "It's so nice to see you, after all this time! What are you doing he-"

"It's nice to see you too Diane!" Robert wrapped his arms around her. "And Victoria, of course." He raised one of his arms, allowing his sister to join in the embrace.

By now, Andy had made his way over. Aaron had finished saying hello to Paddy and Adam, watching with baited breath as Andy came to a stop in front of his brother.

"Robert." Andy held out a hand for Robert to shake, which he did.

"It's nice to see you, Andy."

"You too." Andy gave him a small smile before turning and walking back to where he had been sitting, though none of them expected much else.

Robert let out a shaky breath and looked over at Aaron, who gave him a small nod with a matching smile.

Chas looked between the two of them. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah, we met on the Eurostar, traveled here together." Aaron replied with a wider smile in Robert's direction, who had yet to stop looking at him.

"It's like it was fate!" Diane announced. "Now, shall I get you both a pint on while you bring your bags through the back? You'll be staying here, pet, I presume?" She asked Robert, who only had time to open his mouth before she continued. "Good. I'll set up the spare bedroom."

With their bags temporarily tucked away in the back room, Robert turned to Aaron. "That went well, right?"

"Yeah, course. They look really pleased to see you." Aaron reassured.

"Thanks, Aaron." Robert smiled before pulling him into a quick hug. Aaron couldn't help closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Robert's strong back briefly before they both pulled away.

"Now, we've got a party to get to." Aaron smiled at Robert, who grinned back at him without fail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more part, if you haven't already noticed. 
> 
> It'll be an epilogue of sorts since it's set after the main part of the story, which was the journey, but it will be set later the same day or the next morning at the latest, haven't decided :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. And Then Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final part! Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos, you all rock.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_**And then finally...they kiss.** _

 

It was getting further into the evening and the party was no where near stopping when Aaron realised he couldn't see Robert anywhere.

After ten minutes, making it clear that he wasn't just taking a bathroom break, Aaron headed towards the bar, intending to go through to the back in search of Robert. He placed his half empty pint glass on the bar before he walked into the back. He was nowhere near drunk, having nursed two pints over the last couple of hours, now abandoning his third in search of his... Robert.

He heard a voice, Robert's voice, coming from the living room. He kept stoping and starting and Aaron soon realised he was on the phone. He didn't mean to evesdrop, Aaron just planned to wait there for Robert instead of interrupting. It didn't take him long, however, to realise that Robert seemed to be talking to his work.

"No, really, I've made up my mind. I want to move to the Leeds firm- Yeah, I'm certain. I've got family here, you know, and I want to spend more time with them..."

Aaron smiled to himself, staring at the carpet. He was glad Robert was deciding to stay, whether he decided to live in Leeds or travel from Emmerdale, anywhere was better than being miles away in London.

"No, there's no girl," Robert laughed and Aaron's head snapped up. "I swear!"

There was silence while the person on the other end spoke. Aaron heard Robert laugh again. "Maybe. Alright, calm down! Fine, there is a bloke."

Aaron's breath caught in his throat.

"No, it's new. Like, really new. Yes, of course he's special! I mean, I followed him all the way to my hometown because I couldn't bear to say goodbye after only meeting him two hours before. If that doesn't scream special, I don't know what does. No, God no, don't be daft. Of course he knew I was there! We travelled together, the rest of the way. Our families know one another. Not that my family knew I was coming, mind you, but I had been planning to visit at some point soon. Why waste the opportunity?"

By now, Aaron was using the doorframe to support himself, he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

Robert's voice was quieter now. "Yes, he's worth it. I've never been so sure. No, not exactly. I'm waiting for the right time," the sound of his laughter was gentle, "Okay, I'll talk to you soon. I'll come down next weekend and get all my stuff, drive back up. Alright, thanks, thanks. Talk soon."

Aaron still hadn't moved. The door was slightly open and he could see Robert moving about in the small gap between the door hinges. He didn't know what to do, Robert had feelings for him... _Robert had feelings for him_. Fuck, of course he knew what he had to do.

Aaron shoved the door open and walked into the room, the noise startling Robert, causing him to turn around from where he was shoving his phone back in his bag.

"Hey, Aaron. I was just calling work, I've decided to... Aaron?"

Robert looked confused and slightly worried as he trailed off at the sight of Aaron's determination as he strode through the room, rounding the couch to where Robert was standing beside the table.

"What are you-?"

"I heard every word." Aaron interrupted.

He didn't give Robert the chance to react as he reached him, placing his hands on either sides of Robert's face and leaning in to kiss him with everything he had, trying to tell Robert _I feel the same, I want this_ , by using his mouth in a different way than talking.

Robert's hands hovered at Aaron's waist before finally giving in, feeling the softness of Aaron's hoodie in his hands as he pulled him closer, closer, closer.

They broke apart briefly, long enough for Robert to ask, "Should we talk about this?"

Aaron leaned back in slowly, long enough for him to reply, "Later."

 

  
_**And then finally...they date.** _

 

"Aaron, your mum's went back through to the bar, now's our chance!" Robert called up the stairs to where Aaron was finishing getting ready for their date in Hotton. Their first date.

Throughout the past week or so, they had spent a lot of time together, sharing a lot of secret kisses, and getting to know one another better, until last night when Aaron had just started getting ready for bed.

He'd heard a sharp knock on the door before it flew open. Aaron froze, ready to yell at his mum for barging in. Instead though, it had been Robert, who had snuck over from his own room the moment Chas' bedroom door had closed.

"Hey, do you want to go out tomorrow for dinner. Just the two of us?" Robert had asked quietly, but completely sure of himself.

Aaron's mouth had transformed from a surprised 'o' to a pleased smirk instantly. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Robert continued. "Figured we'd go through to Hotton, keep clear of our families. Aim for about five."

Robert had then stopped and took notice of Aaron's situation, how he was stood with his arms halfway suspended, t-shirt lifted over his stomach. Robert folded his arms and leant against Aaron's doorframe.

"Oh, do continue." he'd smirked. Aaron had laughed and dropped the hem of his shirt as he made his way towards Robert.

"Leave!" he'd insisted, grinning as he placed a kiss on Robert's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Robert had pouted but had done as he was told, though not before giving Aaron another, more lingering kiss.

So now, here they were. Trying to sneak out of the pub to the waiting taxi without Chas or Diane noticing. They hadn't told anyone that they were seeing each other yet. They wanted to keep it to themselves for a little while, knowing that their families would definitely have thoughts and opinions that neither Aaron nor Robert wanted to deal with quite yet.

Aaron jogged down the stairs to where Robert was waiting, holding the door open. Robert was in awe at the sight of Aaron in a button down, sleeves rolled up. He forgot momentarily who and where he was, before Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door.

The taxi man had kindly parked outside the back door of the pub so they only had a few paces to walk before they bundled themselves into the back.

"You look incredible." Robert stated as soon as they were comfortable, the taxi pulling away slowly.

"Thanks," Aaron glanced at Robert, face heating up at the sight of Robert's eyes locked on him. "You do too."

They stopped and ate at a pizzeria before taking a walk through the city centre as the sun was starting to set. Robert snuck his hand into Aaron's and didn't let go until they made it back to Emmerdale later in the evening. They walked back into the pub separately through different entrances, faking a _"funny meeting you here, fancy a drink?"_ scenario while skirting around Chas and Diane's questions of where they'd been.

They sat together in the pub for hours, drinking, talking and laughing until it was late. While their mums were still out at the front of the bar, they made their way back upstairs. Robert made a joke about walking Aaron home before they said goodnight over and over again, leaning against Aaron's bedroom door, mouths pressed together more often than not.

"We should definitely do that again." Aaron managed to say while Robert worked his way along his jaw.

"I'll call you." Robert joked in reply before pecking Aaron on the lips one last time and walking backwards to his own room.

Aaron had barely made it inside his room before his phone started ringing.

_Calling: Robert._

The resident butterflies in Aaron's stomach that'd moved in when Robert did made themselves known.

"You know, my mum and Diane probably wont be up for another hour or so. If you want to you could come back-"

Aaron turned around with his phone pressed to his ear as his door was shoved open by Robert again, second night in a row.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

  
**_And then finally...they tell their families._ **

 

"So you're all probably wondering why we brought you here today." Robert began, addressing the mix of his and Aaron's families in the back room of the pub.

Paddy, Chas, Diane, Victoria, Adam and even Andy had all agreed to meet Aaron and Robert here today, almost a month since they both moved back to the village.

Robert was trying to hide his nervousness from Aaron- he was hitting two birds with one stone after all- so much so that he had offered to do all the talking while Aaron stood beside him.

He was regretting that decision now.

"So the thing is," Robert looked at Aaron who was smiling at him encouragingly. "The thing is, Aaron and I are dating."

There were whoops and cheers from the people sitting in front of him and Robert was able to relax and release all the tension in his shoulders. As long as it was positive, Robert didn't question their reaction, but Aaron clearly did.

"Why are you cheering?" he frowned at them all, not trusting their reaction one bit.

Chas stood up and made her way over to Aaron, hugging him tightly. "I'm insulted that you thought we were that daft that we wouldn't notice, Love. We had our suspicions, we've just been waiting for you both to tell us."

"And Victoria walked in on you both snogging on the couch last week!" Paddy interjected. "That was a bit of a give away."

Aaron smacked Robert lightly on the arm with a glare. "I _told_ you I heard footsteps."

They made their way around their families, receiving hugs and the odd encouragement, plus some obligatory embarrassment from Adam too. When Aaron got his mum alone again, he had to ask, "Are you sure you're alright with it?"

Chas sighed and gave him a small smile. "Well, I wasn't at first, considering his past- no, don't roll your eyes- But since you were so hell bent on keeping it a secret, I had some time to think and I talked to Diane. So, yeah, I'm alright with it. As long as you're happy."

"I am happy, Mum."

"The smile on your face, on both of your faces, tells me that! Mind you, I will be having a word with him!"

"Ain't that Paddy's job?" Aaron frowned.

"Please, Love. Paddy couldn't threaten a fish."

Meanwhile, Robert was slowly making his way over to his little sister. He was more nervous to talk to her than to anyone else. Except maybe Chas.

"Hey Vic, Andy." Robert nodded to both of them. Victoria took one look at Robert's face and gathered him into her arms.

"Rob, you know we don't care that you're not straight, right? That's what me and Andy were just talking about. That and the fact that we think you and Aaron are really great together, even if it was a bit of a surprise." She smiled reassuringly at him, as did Andy.

"Thanks, it means a lot. And sorry, you know, that you had to walk in on us. Aaron did say-"

"Yeah, I did. So that's the last time I listen to you telling me it's just the wind." Aaron interrupted jokingly, wrapping his arm around Robert's waist in front of his family.

And Robert could finally breathe easy again.

 

***~*~*~***

 

Robert stayed in Emmerdale, commuting daily to Leeds for work. The journey was easy in his white Audi, and worth it in the knowledge that Aaron was waiting for him when he got home.

During the day, Aaron worked with Adam in the scrap yard they'd built together over the last few months. The hours flew by working with his best mate, while also knowing that soon he'd be able to go to the pub and meet Robert coming in from work.

Rob soon got his own apartment in the village after having his stuff brought up from London. Both of them agreed initially that it was too soon for them to move in together.

But eventually, after a year of dating, Aaron packed up his stuff and moved out of the pub.

 

**_And then finally... they live happily ever after._ **

**_THE END._ **


End file.
